Old Library and Blue Album
by akai59arashi
Summary: A one-shot TYL 1827 fanfic! Before Tsuna died, he left a letter on his lover, Hibari's desk and Tsuna wrote in it and told Hibari to go to the old library to find the Blue Album. What's inside it?


Old Library and Blue Album

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I won't own it. I do not own Gokudera Hayato, I do not own Yamamoto Takeshi, I do not own Hibari Kyouya, I do not own Sawada Tsunayoshi, I do not own Rokudo Mukuro, I do not own anything in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I do not.. I do not.. *mumbled while was writing*

Author's Opening Notes:

Well, it's crazy if you know, but I'll tell you. I got the idea for making this story in the middle of Indonesian Test *sweatdrops*. My first 1827 fanfic. I apologize for the grammatical errors. Please tell me for the mistakes and when I had free time, I'll fix it. Thanks for reading my story. Okay, please continue..

Warning:

Contains BL/Shounen-Ai/yaoi, OOC-ness on the characters, grammatical errors. Maybe the storyline is bad and kinda weird, but bear with it!

A line of chairs covered with the dust. The bookshelves stood in a row against the wall whose paint has got peeled off, the amount of the dust on the bookshelves didn't have the difference with the chairs. The windows of the room were never been opened for years and the sunlight didn't light the room, complete the stale of the room. The room is very stale and musty with a bad scent. Footsteps were hears, coming to the old building..

Hibari opened the door to the old library carefully. He didn't want to break the door. The first step he took inside the library has already made him felt uncomfortable. But he must do something here, because of him..

*Flashback*

After the Vongola Decimo's death, Hibari was freshly back from the investigating boxes. He walked slowly to his office, wanted to check if there's a new information of the boxes. He found an envelope on his desk. He stared to it and took a seat on his big chair. He opened the envelope and read the letter.

Hibari-san,

Maybe when you read this, I'm not here anymore. But please, could I ask you for something? Please go to the old library, which you like to read and study there when we're still in the middle school, in Japan, and checked for the blue-covered album. Thank you and sorry for everything.

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Hibari closed the letter and put it back to the envelope. He sighed in exhaustion. Just come back and I must go to Japan? That herbivore, Hibari thought. He stared to the ceiling. What did the he wanted me to do? And what will be there inside the blue album? Hibari asked himself.

*End of Flasback*

Hibari coughed because of the thick dust. He sighed and thought about the time when he was in the middle school. He likes to come here and study, or just read books, because in here is quiet. He didn't like crowd, he hate it.

Hibari shook his head, came back to reality. He walked to the bookshelf and looked for the blue album, but the dust covered most of the books, so it'll be hard to search it. But his eyes looked to one direction. He looked to the middle of a bookshelf, a clean-blue-covered album. It looks like someone had taken it for the last moment, not too long ago. He gulped and took it out, then walked to the nearest chair. He swept away the dust on the chair with his hand and cleaned his dirty hand with his handkerchief, then he sat on the chair and stared to the blue-covered album.

Nothing written on the cover of the album. He opened the album slowly. In the first page, there's a family photo. Vongola Family, the Tenth Generation was written below the photo. Hibari stared to it, especially on Tsuna's face. It has been a month since his death, Hibari thought. He continued to the second page. He found his lover's serious face. He looked to it for a moment, and caressed his cheek, but he's not responding. Hibari thought that he will gonna be crazy, so before he talked to Tsuna's picture, he flipped the next page.

Gokudera Hayato, his lover's dog, but he must said thank you to him, for helping Tsuna's job, but no, Gokudera will took it easy on him and he really didn't want it. The fourth page, Yamamoto Takeshi, who is really positive thinking and always smile. He must thanked him to, for caring about his lover when he's away, but Yamamoto will only took Hibari's thank for a joke, so he won't say anything. Hibari turned the page again and he found Sasagawa Ryohei, a person who said that he was his friend. Hibari scoffed and turned the page. A picture of him. He turned the page once more. Rokudo Mukuro was written below the picture. Hibari scowled. Mukuro is his rival, because Mukuro wants to take his Tsunayoshi, and Hibari didn't like to share what is his. He opened the next page, Lambo, the crybaby. He's fifteen now and still, he's a crybaby. Hibari turned the page over. Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world. He's adult now, if he's still alive, but he's dead.

The tenth page, is Varia, with Xanxus and the other members of the Varia. Hibari rememberes when he met Varia for the first time. He shook his head. The reason he came here, not to look to the Varia's pictures. The next page is the family, with the old man who's called by Ninth and that a bit long-haired boy, Basil and Tsuna's father, Sawada Iemitsu.

Hibari was getting tired for this. His lover only want him to look to this usual Family photo album? There're many in Italy, he didn't need to come back here, took the plane, and waited for a long time in the plane and drove here. So, Hibari is going to get up and return the album when a wind blew the page over. He got interested on the picture in the next page, so he walked again to the chair and sat back.

The picture of, Gokudera Hayato, with Yamamoto Takeshi. Yamamoto Takeshi grinned to the camera and hugged his lover, Gokudera Hayato who is startled and blushing madly. It's not a surprise, because both of them were so close since they were in middle school. Hibari continued to open the album.

The next page is the Mist Guardians. Rokudo Mukuro was rubbing the sleeping Dokuro Chrome. Hibari remembered when Chrome was in the comma state and he taught the girl with a skull eye patch to use the energy of the Vongola Ring. Hibari exhaled and turned the page over.

He froze for a moment, then he scowled. He didn't want to see this kind of picture, he was hugging his lover and Mukuro hugged his lover too. He remembered everything when he tried to protect his lover from the horny perverted Mist Guardian. Hibari grunted, then went to the next page.

Reborn with Lambo and the Chinese girl, I-Pin. They have already grown up, same as him. The couple on the next page seems familiar to him, but he forgot their names. A yellow-headed man and, wearing a green headband, and a woman with a long-blue hair. They're both wearing military uniforms.

Hibari didn't want to believe what he saw on the next page. He took a glance on it. The picture of Tsuna was smiling to the camera and himself who was avoiding the camera, scowling. Hibari smirked. He admitted that he really hates taking a picture. But, he agrees to the brunette, he didn't know why. Everytime Tsuna ordered him, he always do. Of course at first, he didn't like when someone ordered him, but only for Tsuna, he'll do everything.

The next page, a picture of them. He was sitting under a sakura tree, with Tsuna was sleeping on his shoulder. He castled in the air, came back to that moment. He hates sakura flowers, because he felt dizzy when he saw them. But Tsuna decided to have a lunch under the sakura tree in the spring time. Ended by Tsuna fell asleep because he's full and Hibari brought him back.

The twentieth page, they were in the small beach in the summer in Italy, watching one of the beautiful phenomenon in the world, the sunset. They were watching it together. Hibari put his hand around the smaller boy. He smiled when he remembered that sweet moment.

The next page, he saw himself was taking a maple leaf on Tsuna's hair. The maple leaf has the same color as his lover's hair. It was autumn, and they were cleaning the maple leaves which are shattered on the ground. It ended by Tsuna fell to a stack of maple leaves, making them shatteres again, and Hibari had to sweep it once more.

Hibari smiled when he looked to the next page. It was Tsuna and him, playing with the snow. It was winter in Italy. He remembered that he had a snowball fight with him, and built a snowman together. If he thought about it once more, they were acting like children that moment, but now, if he could, he really wanted to replay that moment once more, just one more time.

The twenty third page, it was Tsuna who was petting Hibird. Hibird shivered a bit and Hibari was standing and smirking behind Tsuna. Hibari looked to his lover's face once more. That time, they're still happy, and nothing to worry. Hibari sighed and went to the next page.

The next page, they were drinking coffee together in a small café in Italy. He remembered they took a private room there and sat in silent, sipping their own coffee, saying nothing. Tsuna looked through the window, and it was raining outside and Hibari closed his eyes, enjoying his coffee. They drank the hot coffee to keep them warm. Hibari stared to the photo for a while, and turned the page over.

He was sleeping there. Tsuna smiled and played with his dark hair. Hibari didn't know when it has taken, so he didn't pay any attention to that pictures and turned the page over.

The next page, they were looking to the night sky. Hibari remembered that cold night, when the moon shone fully. They watched the moon from the balcony of the Vongola Mansion. They have just finished their job, so they were still wearing their formal suit, with Tsuna was wearing his robe. But even Tsuna has already had his robe, he still felt cold. Hibari noticed it and put off his suit and covered Tsuna with it. Tsuna blushed and looked to the sky, the starry sky, together with Hibari. Tsuna closed the gape between them and hoped that Hibari's warmth will be received by him. Hibari really missed that moment. He smile sadly, because now, he couldn't touch his Tsunayoshi anymore. He opened the next page and startled.

The twenty seventh page, there's a picture of him and Tsuna. He was sleeping and Tsuna hugged him tightly. If he didn't remembered it wrong, it was their last meeting before Tsuna died. Hibari stared to the picture and froze. He found an envelope again between the page, then he took it and opened the next page, but he found it empty. He quickly opened the envelope and found a sheet of paper in it. He opened it and read it..

Hibari-san,

Thank you for coming here. It's a long journey from Italy, isn't it? I'm sorry and thank you, I really appreciate it, Hibari.. no.. Kyouya, please, do our plan with Irie Shouichi, I really want to be with you, once again. I love you, Kyouya, I'm always yours.

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Hibari smiled sadly and closed the album, then stared to the ceiling. Tsunayoshi, let's just hope for your past self to change the future. Even I have never said this, but I want you to know that I love you too, Hibari whispered to himself. He stood up and walked through the door, with the blue album in his hand, and hope for the return of his lover.

END

Author's Ending Notes:

Very sorry if it's bad, and very sorry for the grammatical errors. Please tell me for the errors and please review! Thank you so much for reading my story!


End file.
